


Absolution

by PaisleyHearts



Series: This Is Us [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, jealous!connor, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor isn't thinking about that one sexy IT guy, he swears<br/>(a continuation of pt. 5 "Fling")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested jealous!connor so I made the thingy. Although, I think it came out less jealous and more fluff.

Connor came out here to have fun and to maybe do something more fun in a stranger's bedroom. He's a-okay with having sex with the first willing man who falls for his flirtatious moves.

But none of that is happening. Because Connor's pick up lines aren't all that quality. The best one tonight has been "You and me in that restroom. Five minutes is all I need." And okay, that might have come off more sexually predatory than he was intending, but Connor is just going to blame it on the excessive amount of alcohol that he has consumed. And really, all his failed attempts at procuring a bed mate aren't all that bad when there is three hurricanes and four shots running through his system. He's fine, so completely fine.

And the reason Connor is here has nothing to do with the fact that he's boyfriendless, which he's always been. Connor Walsh has not done the boyfriend thing since boarding school and it has worked out splendidly for him. No, the reason he is out here, by himself, ordering drink after drink and searching for someone who looks small enough to be picked up and pinned against the wall is because Connor no longer has a bed mate.

That whole Oliver thing isn't a _thing_ anymore. So he's gonna have maybe one more drink and find himself someone to sink into and call it a night. Connor is one hundred percent dedicated to the _find Connor a one night stand cause_ and not thinking about how royally he fucked up the week before. Nope. Not even a little. And it's definitely not guilt that's weighing heavily in his stomach.

It's fine. Everything's fine. Except he really has to piss. Yeah, bathroom break sounds really good right now.

There's a lot of people at this club and the only restroom is on the other side of the dance floor. So Connor has to submit himself to fifty feet of getting half hard dicks shoved into his ass and boobs landing in his hands. Honestly, he doesn't like boobs, so that slap was underserved. Connor makes it to the other side, very scandalized as one woman grabbed a hand full of his balls and it was really uncomfortable.

Inside the restroom, he does what is necessary and spends way to much time trying to figure out how the soap dispenser works. Maybe some cold water to the face would make him feel better. It only succeeds in making him slightly dizzy and cold. So Connor decides that the campaign will die here and it's time to call a cab. How is sex supposed to be fun if he can barely figure out what's going on around him?

Stepping out of the restroom, Connor is met with the side exit of the club and _thank fucking christ_ because he does not want to go through that dance floor again.

He's walking down the seedy alley way when he is met with two bodies that are joined at the lips and their hands are doing some pretty obscene stuff. Honestly, it's making him a little nauseated to watch so Connor walks by quickly, trying to go unnoticed.

That's when he hears it, a low and throaty "Larry". Yeah, the name doesn't quite fit, but Connor knows that moan, has heard it many times himself in the shelter of four walls of a dingy apartment. Something feral in him sobers up and tilts his vision dangerously sideways. Connor's stumbling, he knows, but he also refuses to allow what is going on against that wall to go any further.

"Hey, asshole." Is the only warning Larry gets before he's punched in the stomach. Larry detaches himself from Oliver and stumbles for a few seconds before he catches himself. By the looks of him, Connor will be able to take him easily seeing how he's at least twice as drunk as he is. "What the fuck?!"

"Back off." And either Larry doesn't give a fuck or sees something dangerous in Connor's eyes because he gives this odd half shrug and walks towards the main entrance of the club. Connor doesn't get enough time to be satisfied with himself before a punch lands on his jaw and he's violently thrown against the wall.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, Connor Walsh?" Woah, that's scary and strangely sexy. Connor blinks through the pain for a few seconds before he can come up with a witty answer.

"I think I'm the person who just defended your honor. Shouldn't I get a reward?"

Oliver growls, actually growls and brings Connor to the tips of his tops by shoving him further up the wall. "I'm not _your_ boyfriend, asshole. You made that abundantly clear when you decided to go sleep with someone else."

"It was just-"

"If you say 'it was just a blowjob' so help me God, you will never be able to give a blow job when I'm through with you." Connor goes with the smart choice of staying quiet after that.

"If you are so quick to defend your soiree-for-two, then why am I not allowed to make out with a stranger in a back alley, huh? Why is it that you can have all the sexual freedom and I'm supposed to remain celibate with the exception of you?"

"Because I like you and no one likes you like I like you and I don't mean in that you're a shitty person but like people like you as a friend because you're cool and everything but then I like _like_ you a lot and I'm gonna stop talking now." Connor just kind of stands there, unable to breathe. He was just thinking that, he really didn't mean to say it out loud.

In turn, Oliver let's him fall to his feet and just looks at him with his lopsided glasses. "I'm so stupid." That's all that escapes Oliver's lips before he crashes against Connor trying to kiss, touch and speak all at the same time. Connor, his brain on crazy on the high of alcohol and Oliver can only catch a few words here and there.

"...lucky I'm forgiving."

"Of all the people-"

"...sad son of a bitch-"

It all kind of derails from there because Oliver stuffs his hand down Connor's pants and all Connor ever wants to know is the feel of that awesome hand around his cock for the rest of his life. He could die like this and he wouldn't give a damn.

A very hazy, barely there part of Connor realizes that the roles should probably be reversed here. This is probably meant to be apology sex so he should be doing all the work. I'm a blur, he switches the both of them around. Connor kisses Oliver hard, half to let Oliver know how sorry he is and the other half because he needs to stand still for like thirty seconds so this nausea will go away.

By the time he can pull away, Connor has managed to shove Oliver's pants and underwear down to his thighs. Connor drops to his knees not even pausing for a second before he takes Oliver in almost completely.

There's a thud of flesh hitting wall and a very struggled, uneven "Ah- Connor." And that, that is the best sound in existence because no one is going to be able to get that sound of Oliver the way he can.

So he keeps going. Twisting with his hand just at the base and sucking furiously, like his life depends on it (it kind of does). Connor braces himself by placing both hands at Oliver's hips and is about to go zero to sixty, the best kind of blow job he knows, when he's stopped by Oliver's hands and pulled up to his feet.

"How about we take this to my place?"

That phrase has Connor grinning like an idiot and struggling to get their clothes straighten properly.


End file.
